Processor systems have grown in complexity and sophistication in recent years. One challenge exists in multi-processor systems that present a single IP address to adjacent networks/subnets. For example, while operating in certain redundancy schemes with state synchronizations between active and standby, the delivery of state synchronization messages can create a performance bottleneck within the system. This bottleneck may be created when the active and standby system state messages are handled by a single processor on the system sending and receiving the state sync messages. This “funneling” of messages through a single processor can occur because some state sync messages may be addressed to the single IP/MAC address of the destination system, and this traffic is handled by a single processor within the system. Other challenges in processor systems relate to speed, latency, minimization of circuit-board space, and optimization of limited resources. Thus, designing an optimal processing architecture that addresses some of these issues offers a significant challenge for participants in this sector.